


Stuck in the Snow

by websthetics



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Disabled Character, Gen, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websthetics/pseuds/websthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this from <a href="http://websthetics.tumblr.com/post/148590199168/aus-for-disabledchronically-ill-otps">this disabled au post</a>: "Nobody cleared the snow off the already not up-to-code ramp, and your wheelchair flipped as you tried to go up. I came to help you but I’ve slipped too and now we’re both on the ground."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Snow

Joly was stuck.

It had snowed last night and though the streets and sidewalks had been cleared, this very ramp Joly was trying to go up was still covered with snow; a ramp Joly needed to go up seeing as he was, y’know, in his wheelchair today.

In a moment of hubris he decided to try to scale the ramp anyway and he wound up, of course, stuck in the snow.

Having just moved here for medical school, Joly didn’t know very many people in this city, which was a problem in his current situation since he didn’t know who to call. (“Ghostbusters!” he sang quietly and entertained himself for a moment.)

But the fact remained that he didn’t really know who he could ask for help, maybe one of his medical student acquaintances?--

His train of thought was cut short by a voice behind him asking, “Hey, do you need any help?” and an adorable bald black person came up behind him into his line of sight.

Joly noticed their beautiful dark eyes and was momentarily rendered speechless.

They continued, smiling hesitantly, “I don’t mean to insinuate that you are not a very capable person but, um, you look like you might be stuck.”

Joly pushed away his thoughts of how dazzling that smile was and replied, “I am indeed stuck. Hi. I’m Joly.”

“I’m Bossuet. Xe/xir pronouns.” Bossuet responded, then grimaced, “I didn’t mean to say that to a random stranger, I just said it out of habit.”

“No worries, my friend! I don’t really assume gender anyway. Oh and he/him pronouns for me. This is a judgement free zone! As long as you don’t judge me for my hubris with trying to get up this snow blocked ramp!” Joly said cheerfully.

“Not at all,” and Bosseut was wearing that dazzling smile again. “How can I help you get out of this predicament?”

Joly hummed in thought. “I think first I just need to get unstuck, if you could pull my chair back.”

Bossuet made a concerned face, (“Ah, xir face was so cute and expressive!” Joly thought to himself. Then, “Get yourself together Joly, you’re stuck in the snow.”) and said, “I should probably let you know that I am rather clumsy and unlucky so if I try to pull you out the likelihood is high that I will slip and fall and who knows what.”

They both looked around the street momentarily for anyone else they could ask for help but the street was empty except for them.

“There’s nothing to do except try,” Joly said.

And Bossuet pulled on the chair and lo and behold xe slipped. By some feat of gravity the chair fell on top of Bossuet with Joly in it.

“Holy fishbiscuits! Are you okay???” Joly asked.

Bossuet groaned and said, “I’m alive.”

“Well you did tell me this would happen,” Joly said factually.

They lay there for a moment, a brief quiet after the commotion of the fall. Bossuet broke the silence, “I have to say the ground is very hard. And cold.”

“Are you guys okay!?” Someone yelled from across the street, and then promptly crossed it and ran to them.

The gorgeous stranger came into view above Joly, with beautiful dark hair and glittering eyes. What was with this street? How had it attracted the two most attractive people he had ever seen? The stranger repeated, “Are you okay?”

Bossuet responded, “I’m not doing too badly, although I can say I have been better.”

“And you?” they prompted Joly.

“I’m as right as rain,” Joly said. “Though maybe I’d be righter if it had rained instead of this awful snow.”

“Need any help?” they asked.

“Yes, please.” Joly and Bossuet said, almost in unison.

The stranger told them, as they lifted both Joly and his chair upright on the sidewalk, “I saw you two across the street from my cafe and I was--” and then gasped at the sight of Bossuet, “Oh my gosh, you’re bleeding!”

Xe said dizzily, “Well at least if I die here, I’m surrounded by the two most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.” The stranger put out their hand to pull xem up and xe shook it and said, “Bossuet. Xe/xir pronouns.”

“Musichetta. She/hers.” Musichetta said as she pulled Bossuet to xir feet. “Let’s get you to my cafe and get you cleaned up.”

Joly piped in, “I can help! I’m a medical student!” and they headed across the street together, the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> -I am not physically disabled so please let me know if I've made any errors in my descriptions or characterizations  
> -I'm posting this just after I wrote it so feel free to tell me about any technical errors  
> -comments and kudos make me ridiculously happy <3  
> -find me on tumblr at [websthetics](http://websthetics.tumblr.com)~


End file.
